


𝔸 𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕓𝕚𝕒𝕟 𝕗𝕒𝕚𝕣𝕪 𝕥𝕒𝕝𝕖 ✿

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gay Will Byers, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug, Original Character(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: Elmax throughout the years- A
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Lucas Sinclair/Original Female Character(s), Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

June 21st, 1986 

They were only fifteen, so full of life, so full of pain. They had gone through so much, something no one could ever imagine going through at fifteen. These kids saw so many people die, so many people survive, in the span of three years. It was hard, all of them having to go through therapy. During this time, though, they learned to be accepting of one another. 

Will was the first one to come out. It was June 1st, a beautiful sunny day in Hawkins. The party was at Mike's house, packing a picnic basket, when Will accidentally blurted out that he was gay. They all showered him with hugs and accepted him. Telling him it didn't matter who he loved. That day ended in tears and yummy fruit cake. 

Mike was next, coming out as bisexual. He came out on June 15th, 1986. It was raining and the boys decided to play d&d, for old times sake. El and Max sat on the couch, munching on their pizza and snacks, talking quietly. Mike had made his character bisexual, saying something along the lines of 'so am I.' His friends, of course, we're supportive and proud of him for telling them. Will's heart skipped a beat when he found out. 

El was next, also coming out as bisexual. It was June 20th, 1986 and the gang were at the newly built starcourt mall. They were outside, waiting for the bus when El pointed to a girl and said she was cute. Mike, Lucas, and Dustin agreed before looking at her with wide eyes. Max would've agreed, but was too afraid what would happen to her if Neil and her mom found out. The four boys bombarded her with questions, before she told them she was bisexual. Her and Max went to her cabin after, when she decided to tell Hop. 

That's what led us here, June 21st, 1986. Max Mayfield was in her room, shaking harshly. Her mother found out she was lesbian. How tho? Her and Lindsay had been so careful! They were going to have a family discussion. "Max! Get downstairs!" 

Max wiped at her eyes and held in a sob as she walked down the stairs slowly. Her eyes were wet as she stared at her mother and Neil. "H-hi." 

"Maxine Mayfield! What is this talk about you being a dyke?!" 

She flinched at the slur. "I-im not." 

"So you're mothers lying now?" 

"No! Mom would never lie!" 

Neil walked up to the short redhead, backing her up into the wall. "Neil please-" 

"Shut it Susan! She's an embarrassment enough as it is, now we have to hear about her whoring around with some fucking dyke?!" 

While he was distracted, she bolted. She grabbed her skateboard and flew out the door as Neil screamed at her. She skated to Mike's house, crying along the way. She knocked on the door frantically, terrified he had followed her. Mike opened the door and pulled her in, "Max?! Its ten at night! What's wrong?!" She couldn't stop shaking. Mike pulled her into a tight embrace, getting his walkie and calling the party. They all arrived ten minutes later. 

The five kids sat in Mike's basement, staring at Max. Mike had pulled a blanket around her while Will made hot chocolate for all of them. Sure it was the middle of June but hot chocolates too good to be a seasonal drink! Mike was holding her, rubbing her arm as she drank. 

"What happened?" 

"Neil," she mumbled. 

"Did he hit you?" 

Max shook her head, "I left before he got the chance." 

Everyone knew how abusing Neil could be sometimes. This wasn't unusual for them. Max showing up at Mike's doorstep crying, Mike calling the party at 10 pm, them forcing it out of Max. It happened so often they created a code name, 'Code redhead.' 

"Max what happened." 

It wasn't a question, she knew this. The redhead nodded and sighed, was she really gonna tell them? 

"Well first off, I'm a lesbian." 

All their faces lit up, especially El's. Between you and me, El had a huge crush on Max. It wasn't going away anytime soon. 

"So you decided to come out to your parents, Neil went batshit crazy, threatened you, came at you, and you bolted?" Dustin thought he cracked it, he was far off. She wished it were that. 

The smk redhead shook her head and took another sip of her hot chocolate. "Theres this girl, Lindsay-" 

"Lindsay? Holy shit Lindsay Alexander?! That was you?!" 

"Yeah that was me." She took a deep breath before continuing, "we met up, like always. Behind palace arcade, 7 o'clock, wenesday. We did our usual, talk, kiss, make out. It was perfect, until those boys showed up. Lindsay pushed me, saying I forced myself onto her. It hurt too. I went home, mom found out, told Neil, and here we are." 

The group gaped at her, that was horrible. She had started crying again, Mike pulling her into a tight hug. The group crowed around her, hugging their small redhead. Everything was going to be okay because they all had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El asks Max out

November 21st, 1987.

The kids were now sixteen, happy being able to finally drive around. Everyone had their licenses. Everyone except Dustin, Max, and El. Dustin failed _five times_ , Neil didn't trust Max, and Hopper decided El just wasn't ready.

A lots happened since Max came out. The group had become over protective over all their members, El and Max got closer, Suzie moved to Hawkins, Lucas met a girl, and Will and Mike finally pulled their heads out of their asses and got together. They had been dating for a month now, happy as ever. Lucas met a girl in September. They met at the movies, and got along so well, they decided to become friends. Her name was Masie and she had beautiful black curly hair with green sparkling eyes. She was gorgeous. Dustin and Suzie were still going strong. That left El and Max.

They were idiots! Complete idiots! These two girls obviously had feelings for each other, everyone can see it. Everyone but them! It was frustrating to everyone around them.

"El just fucking ask her out!"

"What if she says no Dustin! You need to think about that!"

"I don't think she-"

"She might!"

"Do it! Or I'll do it for you!"

"Don't you dare!'

"El please! This is torture! Pure fucking torture."

"You know what! Fine."

"Thank fucking God! Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?!"

"Shut it!"

****

"Hey Max, can we talk?" Max looked up to the group and nodded. "You guys go ahead! We'll be there soon." The group nodded and walked away, giving the girls their space. Max sat on a bench and patted the spot next to her. El looked shyly and sat down.

"What's up?"

"Max i- I like you."

"That's sweet, I like you too! I mean we do have to like each other to be friends! Silly!"

El wanted to laugh at Max's stupidity. She really did, it was funny. "No Max! I like you!"

"Yeah El i- oh."

"Oh?! I've been thinking about you for the past three fucking years! I had a crush on you for three years, terrified to tell you and your reaction is oh?! How-"

Max cut the girls ranting off with a kiss. Their lips melted together perfectly. They pulled away slowly and Max smiled at her, "I like you too El."

"Max will you go out with me?"

"Like as a date?"

"No as friends. Yes Max as a date!"

"Then i would love too."

****

"What do I wear?!"

"Whatever you wear, she'll love it!"

"Yeah Max, who cares?"

"Who cares?! Who cares?! Me that's who! This is the most important day in my life and I will not let it go to waste because of a stupid outfit!"

Will and Mike sat on Max's bed, clothes getting thrown at them. They didn't know what they were getting into when Max radioed them, saying it was a code redhead. They thought something bad happened and raced to her house like maniacs.

"Max! Chill! Sit down."

Max sat on her bed, huffing slightly. Will and Mike walked to her closet and pulled out blue Jean's with a nice flannel. They got her old Vans and got out some make up. Will did her eyeshadow as Mike powdered on light blush. The topped it off with lip gloss and a jacket. "There!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FACE?!"

"Make up."

"I KNOW THAT OMG! I CAN'T I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

****

"Hey. You look beautiful."

"You- wow El."

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No you just- you're gorgeous."

El blushed at that, "thank you. We should um get inside and get our tickets."

"Yeah."

****

"That was amazing! Thank you El!"

"Max."

The ecstatic redhead turned to look at her, "yeah?"

"I-I have a question."

"What's up?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to."

El stepped up to the shorter redhead and smiled, holding her face. She slowly leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. Max kissed back, smiling brightly when they pulled away. The two girls walked to Max's house hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max asks El to move in with her.

October 27th, 1989. 

The gang was eighteen, and none of them had changed. It was nice, comforting almost. Will and Mike are still together. Dustin and Suzie had gone to college together. Lucas and Masie broke up in '87 but then got back together in college. El and Max were still going strong. 

The redhead had decided that she wanted to ask her girlfriend to move in with her. She was nervous as she drove to the Byers-Hopper residence. She turned off the car and hopped out, running to the door. She knocked and waited patiently as the beautiful burnette opened the door. She was breathtaking and Max almost forgot why she was there. "Max!" The redhead smiled, walking in. 

"Hey beautiful," El attacked the girl with her lips, giggling when they pulled apart. "El I wanted to ask you something." El smiled, "you can ask me anything." 

"Do you wanna move in with me?" 

"I would love to Max." 

And so they started their journey to get an apartment. 

**** 

They ended up not getting an apartment, but a house instead. Totally their friends fault! Max told their friends they'd be moving in together, which everyone loved, and said they're getting a nice apartment. Robin told Max that they should get a house instead, so they wouldn't have to deal with moving later. El seemed to agree, but Max was a stubborn little shit. 

"Max! It's just a house, what could go wrong?!' 

"They're expensive El! We don't have that kind of money. Everything I make goes to Susan and her husband, I don't want you to work just for a goddamn house!" 

"Sweetheart listen, we have friends who are more than happy to help us! I have my dad and Joyce. We can do it, love." 

"Fine." 

**** 

They bought a nice house, it was a warm yellow color. There was a living room, kitchen, three bedrooms, an upstairs, two bathrooms, and a pretty decent backyard. They bought furniture and the boys, Steve, Robin, Hopper, and Joyce helped them move in. 

"El?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're right, its beautiful." 

"Told you, Mrs. Stubborn." 

The two girls kissed briefly before going back to making dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day in Hawkins

Feburary 14th, 1991.

Ah valentine's day. Such a romantic day for couples, and a great day for stores. The gang never really seemed to celebrate valentine's much. All that changed when they got girlfriends tho. And in Mike's case, 'a chocolate eating monster for a boyfriend.'

"Max!"

Max had gotten a job with Robin and Steve at the movie store. There was not a day that she didn't see a face of her beloved party.

"Yes Steveie?"

"I need your help."

"Shoot."

"Robin's not here and she usually helps when I have a fashion crisis."

Robin decided to take a week trip to LA to visit her girlfriend. They were still going strong, with the long distance and everything. It was nice to see.

"Which tie?!"

They were the same goddamn tie! Well I guess not to everyone.

"The darker one! It'll look nice and hopefully give you some class."

Steve planted a big wet kiss on her cheek, just to annoy her. She gagged and wipped it away. "You're the best!" He ran out of the store like a maniac.

****

"Hey Maxie pad!"

"Dustin Henderson!"

"Sorry sorry. I need your help."

"What's up Dusty-bun?"

"Damn you- fine! Okay I got Suzie this necklace, our initials carved into it."

"Aw shes gonna love it!"

"Yeah only problem is the guy was a fake! Took the money, didn't give me the necklace!"

"Oh shit."

"Yeah! Now I don't know what to do!"

"Hm. Go to Joyce, talk to her. Then go to Hop, tell him everything you know about the dude, get your money back. Take Suzie out to a fancy dinner, buy her nice champagne. Get chocolate, the good kind, they'll be a little pricey. Then Rose's, the pink ones. Girls go crazy over flowers, especially roses. The red ones are so basic, so you should go for the pink ones or white ones to show her you care. Get her a stuffed animal too. Girls go crazy over giant things."

"How do you-"

"El! Shes a romantic person! Also romance movies do everything wrong, and if you want things to go good, listen to me."

"Thanks Max."

"No problem!"

****

"Maxine Mayfield!"

"Micheal Wheeler! To whom do I owe this pleasure?"

"I swear I'm gonna break something!"

"Slow down captain, what's wrong?"

"Will! He told me he doesn't wanna do anything for valentine's day!"

"But Will loves valentine's! All the chocolate, and the flowers, and the love!"

"I know! I don't know what to do!"

"First you're gonna stop pacing like a psycho!"

"Right sorry."

"The you're gonna go pick a romantic movie you'll think he likes."

"Gross."

"Then go and buy him chocolate and stuffed animals. Order take out, nothing too fancy. If he doesn't wanna celebrate it, something must be wrong. You don't wanna push him either. Just ease it out of him."

"Thanks Mayfield."

"Pleasure doin' business with ya' wheeler."

****

"Max! Just the person I wanted to see!"

"Hey Masie! Hows it going?"

"It's going really good! How are you?"

"Just fine darling! What's up?"

"I need your help."

"Shoot."

"Lucas is amazing. He's sweet, caring, selfless. I just have no idea what to do today!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well hes working late and I wanted to surprise him. I just I had an idea but-"

"What is it?"

"I want to do it."

"Oh. Have you guys talked about it?"

"He always says whenever I'm ready. I think I'm ready Max, I really am."

"So you're plan was?"

"Watch a movie, make him dinner, eat, go to the bedroom, pop open some champagne, and do it."

"I think that's a perfect plan Masie."

"Really? Oh thank you Max! Do you think he'll be up for it?"

"I've known Lucas a long time. When you tell him you're uncomfortable, he'll do anything in his power to make you feel better. I think you'll be just fine."

****

Max locked up the shop for the night. It was eight pm on valentine's and she still hasn't seen her girlfriend. She bought her some chocolates and Rose's earlier. Now to go pick up champagne.

She got home around nine-thirty, El attacking her once she got there. "Max! You're home."

"You think I'd let you suffer alone on valentine's? Come on El, even Steve has better class than that!"

The girl giggled, she threw a dress at her. It was white and flowly, stopping at her knees. There was this black harness type thing at the top. Max sighed, going to the bathroom to put it on. She kept her hair in a low pony. When she walked out it was like all the air from her lungs had been knocked out of her. El was wearing a nice blue dress that had gold vines going around it. It was a little poofy. It went just above her knees. Her short hair was down, and she was wearing silver heels. She had the bracelet Max got her last year and other jewelry she had in her box.

"You ready?"

"Y-yeah." She slipped on her boots and walked to the car. El drove them to Enzo's. A little classy right? The walked in, Max holding onto El's arm. "Table for two please?"

"Right this way."

The two girls sat that the table looking over the menus. "Everything looks so good! I have no idea what to get!"

"Get whatever you want, love."

"But it's so expensive, El!"

"Only the best for my girl."

El ordered them some fancy and explained wine, one that Max complained about. She only shut up when El asked where the old Max Mayfield went. The one that didn't give a shit about anything or anyone. 

"What're you getting?"

"Pasta, as always."

"I think, hm."

"Pick whatever you want sweetie!"

"I know it's just hard! Maybe steak?"

"That sounds perfect!"

The waiter took their orders and their menus. El and Max talked while drinking and waiting for their food. The waiter came back twenty minutes later with their food.

"This is so good!"

"Really?" El giggled at her girlfriends silliness.

"Yeah here try some!" Max held up her fork and fed El a bite of her steak. El gave it a thoughtful chew before deciding.

"Isn't it a little raw?"

"That's what makes it good!" 

"Alright."

The two ordered desert. Max ordering a slice of chocolate cake and El getting a small portion of apple pie with vanilla ice cream. After they finished, El paied and they decided to take a walk in the park.

"Its beautiful."

"What?"

"The moon, the stars, its perfect El. Thank you."

"For what Maxie?"

"Giving me the best valentine's ever." She leaned over and planted a soft kiss to her girlfriends lips.

The two kept walking before El decided to stop. Max turned around, confusion on her face. That confusion was replaced by tears when she saw El on her knees. "El-"

"Max. I met you when we were thirteen. I ignored you and I wish I hadn't. We became friends a year after and I couldn't have been happier. Then I realized that I liked you and I got scared. I was terrified. But then a year later you came out and I was like Oh maybe I had a chance. I asked you out and you said yes. That was the happiest day of my life. When you asked me to move in with you, I was so happy I couldn't keep my emotions in. I told all of my friends and they were all happy for me. I realized that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Demogorgon or not I'm in love with you. I would do it all over again just to see that smile on your face. So, Max. Will you marry me?"

The redhead was in tears. She couldn't speak, scared if she said anything, this moment would go away. She nodded a yes as she cried. El smiled and got up, slipping the ring on her finger and kissing her passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning is crazy

March 2nd, 1992. 

A full year since El proposed. They already said it was gonna be a quiet wedding. Only their friends and family. About a year ago, Susan had finally divorced Neil and supported her daughter. Max was do happy she could explode. 

"Max! We need to start some wedding planing!" 

"What if we did it in May?" 

"That's two months away! How are we- will that be enough time?!" 

"Yeah, I got a friend in cali. He does weddings, I could call him. Ask if he could marry us." 

"Joyce wants to take me dress shopping." 

"El?" 

"Yeah love?" 

"I think. I'll wear a dress. Just this once, since it's our wedding." 

"Really! Oh my goodness this is going be great! Your gonna look so beautiful I mean you look beautiful everyday But- oh you know what I mean!" El hopped onto the bed, kissing her fiance happily. 

'What made you change your mind?" 

"My mom's coming so." 

"Wait your moms coming to our wedding?" 

"Y-yeah." 

"That's- that's great Max." 

"Is it?" 

"It is! She finally came to her senses. Its amazing sweetie." 

**** 

The girls went shopping separately. El was with Joyce, Nancy, and Suzie. It was less crazier than they thought it would be. El decided to get a mermaid wedding dress. It was white and had flowers all over it. Max's experience had gone a little haywire. She brought her mom, Robin, and Masie. 

Her mom fell in love with every single dress she tried on. Robin was complaining about how she didn't need to wear a dress and could pull off a suit just fine. And Masie owned the boutique. 

In the end she decided on a kind of poofy dress. It had flowers and vines all over it. It was a v-neck that showed her cleavage. It was beautiful. 

**** 

The two girls flopped onto the bed, exhausted. Max singled into El's side and hummed softly. "How's you're day El?" 

"It was good. I'm surprised none of us went crazy in that store. What about you honey?" 

"Oh my god. It was a mess! My mom loved every dress, Robin kept saying I should just wear a suit and get it over with, and Masie was gonna have to kick us out!" The burnette giggled quietly. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I wish I was there." 

"I wish you were too." 

"We have cake tasting tommorow." 

"Yessss cake!" 

El couldn't help herself from laughing at her hyper fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its wedding day!

May 18th, 1992.

The day of the wedding. Both girl were nervous, their vows prepared weeks before.

"Max! You ready?"

"Will I can't do this."

"No please don't cry do not cry! I spent an hour doing your make up!"

"I can't do it Will."

"Why not?"

"She's gonna regret it. I'm not good for her Will."

"Max look at me. You're perfect okay you and El are perfect together. Did you really think we would let you get married to El if we didn't think you were good for her? Hop would've went crazy!"

Max laughed, holding his hands. "You really know how to make a girl feel better Will."

"You've been doing it for us for years Max. It's about time we return the favor. Now hurry! El's walking right now!"

"Shit! Help me with my veil?"

"Of course."

****

El stood there, speechless as her wife-to-be walked down the aisle. She had asked Steve to walk her down. When she was thirteen, she thought her dad would've walked her down the aisle. When she was fourteen, she wanted it to be Billy. No one could ever imagine Steve "the hair" Harrington walking a girl down the aisle, in tears. Max had two bridesmaids. Robin was her maid of honor, and Masie. was her bridesmaid. Nancy was El's maid of honor and Suzie was the other. Erica was the ring girl and Holly was the flower girl.

The girls decided to keep it simple. They invited the Sinclair's, Masie's parents, the Wheeler's, the Buckley's, the Harrington's, the Hopper's, and the Henderson's. Max invited her grandma, since she was always so close to her.

****

"Eleven Jane Hopper, do you take Maxine Mayfield to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Maxine Mayfield, do you take Eleven Jane Hopper to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The girl nodded, "I do."

"Rings please."

Erica handed him the rings, smiling brightly. The two girls put each others rings on. "You may now kiss the bride."

The two girls kissed, it felt like fireworks!

****

"I think it's time for some speeches!"

"No! Please oh god!" Max hid her face in her hands as El laughed.

"Since this isn't a normal wedding, we decided to do many speeches."

"Will!"

"So we have maybe ten speeches! Let's see, Micheal Wheeler! Come up here and wow us with your words!"

Mike stood on the small stage, smiling sheepishly. He took the microphone from Will and looked at Max. She was smiling brightly, hold her wife's hand. He then looked to El who was laughing, as she tried to clean her spilt drink. He just chuckled at the two and cleared his throat.

  
"I met El when we were twelve. We were looking for Will when we found her in the woods. It was just! Lucas and Dustin thought she was crazy, it was pretty funny to be honest. After a week she disappeared and we got Will back. I wouldn't stop looking for her. The Max came, and I kinda hated her. Listen it was stupid, but as years went on I realized she's not that shitty of a person! She's pretty good at advice, hopefully she'll become a life coach. But I'm really happy for you guys, just know if any of you get hurt, you'll have to deal with the party."

Mike dropped the microphone, on accident. He went to go pick it up, then tripped over the wires and fell completely off the stage. Max couldn't stop laughing. She had tears in her eyes as she watched him try to get up. El started laughing too and soon enough, almost everyone was laughing. Dustin and Lucas helped him up as Will grabbed the microphone. "Thank you Micheal! Who's next? Let's see here, Steve!"

"Oh god."

Steve walked onto the stage, a smirk on his lips. Max could already feel the embarrassment that was heading her way.

"Hello I'm Steve Harrington! I wanna tell you a little story of when I first met Max. She was thirteen at the time? I can't remember, but she was a stranger! It was crazy! Then her asshole of a brother came and beat me up! She drove a car, and almost killed us. Surprised she could reach the pedals, I mean she was so short! She was like a little gremlin! Redheaded gremlin! It was scary. Okay okay well when she turned fifteen she came to me and Robin to help with her love situation. What she didn't know was El did the exact same thing! I remember talking to Robin, laughing at how stupid you two were being. Then you told us that you went on a date and we couldn't be happier. And now I got to see both of you walk down the aisle! Listen girls, if you ever need a babysitter, I'm your guy."

He handed the Microphone back to Will and smiled at the two laughing girls. They were happy and that's all that mattered to him. "Thank you Steven! Now let's go to a dear friend of mine! Dusty-bun Henderson!"

Now it was El's turn to be embarrassed.

"William Byers, lovely man. Hello! Todays been crazy, dealing with two bridezillas?! Thank god I don't have to do this ever again! I met El when we were twelve. Oh man that was a crazy week! I thought she was dead at first, but then I clapped in her face and she got scared! I mean she wasn't deaf so that was good! Anyways after that she tried to undress in front of us, first off gross. It was funny! Then she disappeared, then came back! It was crazy as hell! El is one of my best friends, and I love her to death. I met Max when we were thirteen. I mean shes cool! Who wouldn't wanna be friends with madmax?! Me and Lucas tried everything! Then she got roped into all of this and here we are! Friends forever. Lucas had the luxury of dating madmax over here. I'm glad that's over because whew. That was a big mess! Anyways don't move away from us guys, we'll miss you too much!"

El couldn't breathe, she was laughing so much. She didn't remember that, thankful she didn't remember. But now that Dustin said it, she remembered everything about meeting the boys. Dustin smiled as he handed Will the mic. "Lucas? Why don't you conr up here?"

Lucas smiled as he walked up onto the stage, high-fiving Dustin. He took the mic and did a stupid little dance. "I'm Lucas Sinclair and I'm gonna tell you a little story about Max. The first time we heard about Max was in the arcade, when she beat Dustin's high score. We all knew her as MadMax. Then she cane to our school, and Dustin and I tried to become her friend. We talked, about something really important. Feelings, gross mushy feelings. Then she kissed me at the snowball! And oh my gosh I lost count of how many times she's broken up with me! Now looking back, I laugh at those memories knowing no one has been broken up with that many times except me! When Max and El announced they were dating I was ecstatic! Now I had someone to make fun of Max with! But after I talked with El, I realized she was in love with Max. At that time, Max was like a sister to me! She still is, you're both like sisters to me. I love you both and congratulations."

"Okay how many more do we have left Will? My make up can't take this!"

"Shh I'll redo your makeup later! Robin? Care to say a few words?"

Robin nodded, taking the microphone from Will. "I'm Robin, you're fellow queer. When I met Max, it was in the mall. I mean that fourth of July was crazy so I didn't really know her know her. After that we got to talking more and I realized she's a pretty cool gal. I can proudly say that I was the first person she came out to. I got her a job at the video store and now we're closer than ever."

Max smiled at her. Robin did a cute little wave and walked off the stage. "Jim?"

"Kid i-"

"Come on! Give us a speech about El"

"Fine fine."

Hopper walked onto the stage and smiled at his daughter. He teared up looking at her.

"Where do I begin? It all started when I left eggos outside in a small box. El was so tiny when I found her. I vowed to protect her, and I did. I did my best. I took her to my old cabin and we cleaned it up. From that day forward we lived there. Then I adopted her later on in the year and it was great. When she came out to me, I couldn't believe it! I was so proud of her, then she tells me that shes dating Max! I was in awe she found someone so quickly. Then she moved out, which sucked but it was quiet. Now she's getting married. I'm so thankful to call you my daughter, El. I love you."

El ran up to Hopper and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. He hugged her waist and kissed her cheek, "I love you too dad." Hopper let his daughter go back to her seat and handed Will the mic. "You trying to make us all cry Hop? Susan, do you wanna say anything?" The older redhead looked from Will to her daughter and sighed. She nodded, getting up from her seat and walking to the stage.

"Hello, I'm Max's mother. It felt like yesterday I was bring Maxine home from the hospital. She was a beautiful baby, her sparkling blue eyes and cute little button nose. She's grown up to be a gorgeous young woman, one that didn't need my help for any of it. She's always been my little red. Maxine and I use to be so close, telling each other secrets, doing our nails, braiding our hair. Over time, all that disappeared. Our bond broke when I married her step-father. When I found out Max was lesbian, I was angry. I felt like I failed her, like I was a bad parent. I went to go get therapy and realized being gay isn't a sickness, it isn't something you can fix. The heart wants what it wants, and no one can change that. And I'm glad no one could, otherwise I wouldn't be watching my little girl getting married. I'm so proud of you, babygirl. When you came out of that dressing room in that dress, it was like loving you all over again. It was like I was back in the hospital, getting to see you for the very first time. El, thank you so much for making my daughter happy. Thank you for being there for her when I couldn't. She's lucky she's got you. Congratulations girls, I love you both."

El held Max's hand as she cried. Max wasn't a crier, especially after the summer of '85. She hid her feelings well. The burnette smiled at the older redhead. "Wow. Thank you Susan, that was beautiful. And before we have our beautiful brides go, I saved the best for last. Me! I didn't meet El when the other boys did, but I sure wish I did. After the summer of '85 we talked, a lot. I quickly became best friends with her and Max. Then our parents got married and we got to live together! I mean how many people can say they lived with their best friend?! Anywho, when they said they were dating I got so excited. Every night I would tease El about how I'm getting a new sister soon and she would just blush. Guess I was right, huh El?"

El giggled and nodded, blowing a kiss to her step-brother. "Come up here girls." Max and El walked up to the stage. They faced each other and held hands, much like the ceremony. "So who's going first?"

"I will!"

Will handed El the microphone and smiled, going to his seat next to Mike and Lucas.

"Max, I'm so lucky I found you. When I met you, I didn't like you much. Thought you were trying to steal my boyfriend. You didn't, but you stole my heart. The day I first talked to you was a dream come true. I wish I had done it sooner. We went to the mall and spent so much money! We would have constant sleep overs, and talk about stupid stuff. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I was so scared when I asked you out. I almost didn't do it! But then you said yes and all my insecurities went away. After our date I asked if you would be my girlfriend, you said yes again. I was shocked! I mean so shocked! Like here I am asking this gorgeous angel to be my girlfriend and she says yes! I honestly thought I was dreaming! We moved in together and things couldn't be more perfect, Max. Then I popped the question and you said yes. I'm so happy that you did. I love you."

Max wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her wife. She couldn't talk, afraid she would say the wrong thing. Afraid she would ruin this before it even started.

"El, back in '84 when the boys told me about you, I couldn't believe it. I _didn't_ believe it! Then everything happened, and you were there. You looked so- so punky and cool and I just wanted to be your friend. I was so excited to meet you and have a girl friend! My first girl friend! I didn't have many friends back in cali, let alone a girl. But then you ignored me and all my Hopes and dreams came crashing down. Then you talked to me in '85 and I was so excited! Like extremely excited! And we became friends! Then you asked me out and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't! I didn't know what to say, I was so scared you were joking. Thank God you weren't, because now I'm married to the most wonderful girl I've ever met. I love you so much El."

The two girls kissed sweetly, forgetting their surroundings. Everyone cooed and smiled. Johnathan snapped pictures the whole night. "That was beautiful. Oh damn it you made me cry! Now let's eat some cake, get drunk, and dance our asses off!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wants a baby.

November 12th, 1994. 

"Say bye bye to Max, Lucy!" 

"Bye bye!" 

"Bye bye Lucy! See you next week." Max closed the door, smiling brightly. The young redhead decided to take up babysitting as a second job, since the video store didn't pay much. She cleaned up the toys, putting them away, and plopped on the couch. Believe it or not, Max loved kids. They were just so cute. The blue eyed girl sighed, she had always wanted kids. Always wanted a child to hold, and take care of. But what if El didn't want children? 

**** 

"Honey! I'm home!" 

"In the kitchen!" 

El slipped her shoes off, putting them by the door. She hung her bag and coat up before walking to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around the distracted redheads waist softly and kissed her neck. "Hows your day love?" 

"It was good! Some customers were annoying tho. How's yours?" 

"Good! Lucy was hyper all day." 

"Aw I wish I was there! Lucy's adorable, I wish we could just take her!" 

Max dropped the milk she was holding and turned around to face her girlfriend. "Food can wait, El we need to talk." 

**** 

The two girls sat on the couch, watching each other as time went by. "Max whats-" 

"El I- i wanna have a kid." 

"You do?!" 

"Are you mad?" 

"Mad?! Why would I be mad?! This is the best news I've heard all day!" 

"Wait really?" 

"Yes really!" 

"Oh thats- that's great." 

"But Max, none of us have dicks." 

"True. Adoption?" 

"I want It to be one of ours, also I don't think anyone wants to let a lesbian couple adopt in Hawkins." 

"Donor?" 

"But that could be anyone! I mean I don't want our babys father to be a murderer!" 

"We could ask one of the boys?" 

"Max-" 

"I know I know. Listen I've been talking to Dustin, he said if we ever needed anything he's open." 

"But Max this is-" 

"El, can we try?" 

"Fine." 

**** 

It was eight in the morning when the girls decided to go over to Dustin's house. Max had rung the door bell twenty times before a sleepy Dustin answered. "Maxine Mayfield-Hopper! It is eight in the morning what could you possibly want?!" 

"A baby." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Dustin, you know how you said we could cone to you for anything?" El ran a finger through her hair. 

"Yeah?" 

"Well we were wondering if you would be a sperm donor. So we could have a baby." 

Dustin felt his heart exploded, but it was way too early for this! Was he their first choice? 

"I would be honored." 

"Doctors tommorow, okay?" 

"See you two tomorrow." 

**** 

"You two ready?" 

"As ready as always!" 

The three of them walked into the building, signing in quickly. 

"El hopper, Maxine Hopper, and Dustin Henderson?" 

The three of them stood up, "come with me." 

The nurse led them to a room. After a few hours, they got some results. 

"Girls, Dustin. Dustin you're good to go. I have some bad news for you two. And some good!" 

"What's the bad news?" 

"Well the bad news is that El can't get pregnant. The good news is that Max can." 

Max looked at El with tears in her eyes. She felt sorry for her wife. El held her hand and smiled comfortingly. "We can have a baby." 

"El-" 

"I don't care Max! Do you wanna?" 

Max nodded, "yes. I'll do anything so we can have a child of our own!" 

"So we'll do an IUI?" 

"Yes!" 

The redhead smiled at her wife. They were going to have a baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I googled how this would work but its confusing to me so let's just say I know what I'm doing ok? - A


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a surprise for everyone.

December 25th, 1994. 

"Max, sweetheart! Let's go baby!" 

"Okay! Hold on let me get my coat!" Max grabbed her coat and walked over to El. She was two weeks pregnant, so no bump yet. She was gonna tell everyone today. El smiled, holding her wife's hand. The redhead kissed the burnette softly as she walked out. 

**** 

"Hey Max!" 

"Mike! Hey could you help El with the gifts?" 

"Yeah of course!" 

Max walked into the Wheeler household and set the Cupcakes on the table. She then walked downstairs, being attacked by Dustin once she got down. He gave her a tight hug and smiled. "Hey hey be careful!" 

"Oh I'm sorry. Did it work?" He whispered the last part. 

"I don't know, I haven't gone for a check-up yet." 

"Oh." 

"Don't worry, you'll be the second person I tell!" 

"Second?" 

"El's the first." 

"Right right." 

**** 

"Okay guys! Do you wanna open presents?" 

"Sure." 

Everyone opened their presents, thanking their friends. El had one gift left, it was from Max. She undid the ribbon carefully and opened the lid. Inside was a white stick, with two pink lines. El pulled the stick out and gasped, "you're pregnant?!" 

Max nodded, laughing. El threw her arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. "It worked. You're pregnant." Everyone stared at them, happy expressions on their faces. 

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" 

"You all are." 

"Wait how?" 

"Donor, Micheal." 

"Do you know who it is?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh good. Could've been a murder or some shit." 

"I mean he could be. After those three years, ya know." 

"Wait it's one of us?!" 

"Well yeah. Not letting a stranger help make our baby." 

"Who?" 

"Dusty-bun Henderson." 

El let go of Max and gave Dustin a tight hug, "thank you." He smiled and hugged back just as tightly, "anything for my friends." Will squealed loudly, running over to Max. She laughed and smiled at him. "You're gonna be a blimp soon!" 

"I know." 

"Do you know when you can see what gender it is?!" 

"I think 21 weeks? I'm not sure." 

"Oh by the way, I'm moving in. I wanna play with the baby." 

Max laughed at that, "don't you think Mike'll miss you?" 

"I guess." 

"Oh kids are adorable," Max and Will looked at Masie. 

"They are, with their chubby little faces and cute squeaky voice! That's why I took up babysitting and now I'm gonna have a baby of my own." 

"Congratulations Max. If you need anything, Lucas and I are here." 

The redhead hugged Masie tightly. Lucas walked up to the two and smiled. "Thought you didn't like babies." Max pulled away from Masie, smirking. "That was in the past Lucas." He chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist. She hugged back, pulling away after. 

"As cute as this is, I think it's time for some desert!" 

**** 

El pulled the car to a stop, smiling brightly at her wife. "You really wanna do this?" The small redhead nodded, playing with her fingers. "I think she'll he happy after she finds out." 

The two walked up to the house, knocking on the door. Susan opened the door, smiling at her daughter and daughter-in-law. "Max!" The younger redhead smiled at her mother, "hi mom." Susan let them in, closing the door behind them. "When you called I was so glad to hear you wanted to come over! Here let me take these," she took their jackets and hung them up. "Dinners just about ready, why don't you two sit on the couch and make yourselves at home?" 

"Susan?! Who was at the door?" 

"Mom? Whos that?" 

A man walked into the living room where the three girls were. "Sus- oh hello ladies!" Susan smiled and walked over to the man, kissing his cheek. "Hank, this is my daughter and her wife." The man, Hank, smiled at the two girls. "Hi! Oh this is Maxine! I've heard so much about you!" Max shyly shook his hand and smiled. 

The four of them sat at the dinner table, eating quietly. "Mom?" 

"Yes honey." 

"I wanted to give you something." 

"What is it?" 

Max handed her mom the pregnancy stick, anxiety shooting through her veins. Susan gasped and brought a hand up to her mouth. "I'm gonna be a grandma?" 

"Yea mom, you are." 

Susan hugged her daughter, crying quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultrasounds can get crazy.

May 21st, 1995. 

Max's ultrasound was today. El was at work, disappointed about not being able to go to her wifes first ultrasound. Max took Will, since he was gonna plan her gender reveal party. "You nervous?" 

The redhead, who had an obviously bump now, nodded. She rubbed her stomach sighing, "I'm excited too." Will smiled at her, parking the car. 

The two walked into the building, Max becoming self-conscious. She tried to hide her bump in her jacket. Will looked at her questioningly before realizing people thought they looked too young. The two walked up to the counter and smiled at the receptionist. "Max?!" 

The two turned around to see a young blonde nurse. Max recognize her right away, she was one of her friends from California. The girl was tall and had percing blue eyes. She had straight blonde hair that had pink higher at the bottom of her hair. "Cynthia?!" The two shared a brief hug before pulling away. "What are you doing in Hawkins?!" 

"Parents moved here. Decided to move with them. You look amazing!" 

Max smiled shyly before looking down at her bump. She didn't feel like she looked 'amazing' but that was her opinion. "Oh my goodness you're pregnant!" 

"Yeah," she chuckled lightly. 

"Is this your-" 

"Nope! No no no no he's my brother-in-law." 

"Oh my- I'm so sorry!" 

"It's okay." 

"Autumn's been asking about you." 

"Really?" 

Autumn Lovel, Max's ex girlfriend. In California, Max met a girl at the skate park. Her name was Autumn and she had just moved to California from France. She had a cute accent that Max was immediately drawn to. The redhead, at only twelve years old, had fallen in love with Autumn. They started dating a month after they met. The would sneak small kisses, and occasionally make-out. The were so careful for months, until Billy caught them. He warned his little sister and her girlfriend, warned them about the people in California. None of it was true, there were maybe some people that didn't accept it, but it was mostly accepted there. The people he was referring to, though, was his dad. 

Max begged him not to tell her mom, and he listened. He said he would keep a close eye on them though, and he did. Until he didnt. Billy had left town with his friends for a week or so. Max was being so careful, her and Autumn would sneak around and made sure they didn't get caught. Neil had caught her, gave her a big talk when they got home. She wishes her mother was home that day, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten slapped. She started apologizing and saying it wasn't her fault until Neil slapped her right across the face. She was shocked, not knowing Neil could be capable of such harm. She lied, lied about the whole thing. She said Autumn kissed her and she was too weak to push her off, that she didn't want it. It was nothing like that, though. Max was the one to kiss her, more like make-out with her. Neil had decided to move them to Hawkins, Indiana. Max never got to say goodbye to her first love. 

"Yeah, shes in town actually." 

"Oh wow. How long has it been, jesus! I haven't seen her since I was twelve!" 

"Yeah it been a while. Well I should let you go, congratulations!" 

"Thank you." 

Max and Will sat down on the waiting chairs, "who's Autumn?" 

"Just an- old friend." 

"Mkay." 

"Mrs. Hopper?" 

Max stood up and looked at the nurse, "come with me." She looked at Will and smiled before walking to a small room. Will followed the two ladies, excitement running through his core. The nurse did a quick checkup and left. 

Ten minutes later, a doctor walked in. He smiled at the redhead on the bed, and walked over. "Good morning Mrs. Hopper. I can see you're bump is getting larger." 

Max smiled and rubbed her stomach, "I didn't think I'd get so big so quick!" The doctor chuckled lightly and got out all of his tools. "Before we get started, do you want to know the gender?" Max shook her head, "could you tell my brother-in-law? He wants to plan a gender reveal party." The doctor looked at Will and smiled, "of course Mrs. Hopper. Lift your shirt for me please?" Max nodded and lifted her shirt up, shivering when the doctor rubbed the gel around her stomach. "Its cold!" She started to giggle, the doctor just chuckled, "sorry about that." He took his machine and put it on her stomach, moving around. 

"Well theres the baby," he pointed to the screen. Max squinted and pointed at another blob on the screen, "what's this?" The doctor looked at it and smiled, "oh! You have twins Mrs. Hopper!" Max's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "twins?!" 

The doctor nodded, taking out a peice of paper. He wrote the genders on it and handed it to Will. The boy opened the paper and squealed. Max looked at him, as pale as a ghost. Twins?! She could barley even take care of herself, she needed El for that! Now twins?! Maybe this was a bad idea... 

**** 

May 28th, 1995. 

It's been a full week since Max found out she was having twins. She begged Will not to tell anyone until the party. He agreed, unwillingly. During this week, she thought about El. How El would leave her. How El wouldn't want twins. How El would want to put the kids up for adoption. How El would see how irresponsible she was, and take the kids, and leave her. She didn't go a day without crying herself to sleep. 

Max looked over at El and sighed, knowing today was the end of it all. Her whole life would cone crashing down in a matter of seconds. The redhead ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. God, how much she hated morning sickness. She flushed the toilet and walked to the sink. Washing her mouth out and brushing her teeth, she walked out of the bathroom. 

Her and El had gone shopping yesterday for the party. Max got these nice baby blue heels with this long yellow dress. It was flowy and looked like it wrapped at the bodice with big puffy sleeves that stopped just before her elbow. Her slowly red hair was down and she had a tiny pink handbag. It covered her bump a little nicely. She decided to keep her make up natural and only wore mascara. 

The redhead kissed her wifes head and walked downstairs carefully. She got out the pan and make El some eggs, bacon, and pancakes. She then made herself some vegan chocolate chip pancakes. Max decides to go vegan a little after her and El got married. She heard about what happened to the animals and started to feel horrible, so she went vegan. 

El walked into the kitchen and smiled, "good morning princess!" She walked over and pressed a big kiss to Max's cheek. She bent down and out her hands on her wifes belly, "good morning to you too baby!" 

"El?" 

"Yes my love?" 

"I need to tell you something." 

"What is is angel?"  
This is it. Time to say goodbye to everything Max ever wanted. It was good while it lasted. She looked down and played with her ring. 

"El i- we're having twins." 

"What?" 

"I-" 

"Baby that's amazing!" 

"Y-you're not mad?" 

"Why would I be mad love?" 

"I d-don't know I just thought-" 

"Come here princess. Its okay." El wrapped her wife into a hug. Max immediately clung to her and started crying. El stroked her hair and rocked her, "hey it's okay baby it's okay. You haven't nothing to be scared of. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." The redhead nodded, hugging her wife tighter.   
**** 

"Okay sweetie, we're here." The burnette put the car in park and got out, rushing to open the door for Max. The redhead smiled and got out, kissing her wife's cheek sweetly. She took her hand and walked to the front door. El knocked on it and a tall boy came seconds later. 

"Good morning Lesbians." 

"Morning Gay. Come on I wanna sit! I'm tired." 

El giggled at her wife's whining quietly. Mike stepped aside letting the two girls walk in. Max immediately ran to the basement and sat on the couch. The two looked at each other before chasing after her. 

"Max! Be careful! You have a baby in you." 

"Two." 

"What?" 

"I have two babies in me, Michael." 

"Twins?!" 

"Jeez are you trying to make me deaf? Yes twins!" 

"That's amazing Max." 

"Mike- oh hey!" Will walked out of the bathroom and hugged El. "You excited to know the gender of your baby?" 

"Babies!' 

"You finally told her?" 

"Will knows?!" 

"I told her this morning, and yes El Will knows. He was there!" 

"Oh yeah." 

Max smiled and patted the spot next to her. El sat down holding her hand. The redhead laied her head on El's lap, allowing herself to fall asleep. El just played with her hair. 

"She really is tired huh?" El looked at Mike and nodded, "she hasn't slept well since her ultrasound." 

"But that was a week ago." 

"Yeah I know. She wouldn't even be around me! She would sleep on the couch, push me away when she got morning sickness, would leave at like eight in the morning and not come home until ten at night! And if she was home, she would busy herself with the nursery! I thought she was gonna leave me." 

"Jesus. Could it be hormones?" 

"I'm not sure. This morning I finally got her in the kitchen, she looked gorgeous. She always does, even pregnant. She made us breakfast today and I convinced her to go shopping with me yesterday. But I said good morning to her and then she told me she needed to tell me something. Thought she might've been cheating, I was so scared. Then she said she was having twins and I was so excited! But she thought I was gonna be mad and she just started crying and I couldn't stand to see her like that." 

"Oh El, I- she begged me not to tell anyone. If I knee about this I would've convinced her to tell you." 

"She was scared, that's why she shut you out." 

"Okay therapist Micheal. Tell me what's going uo with her." 

"I would have to talk to her." 

"I just want her to be okay." El sighed twirling a red strand in her finger. 

**** 

"Sweetie wake up. Everyones here!" 

Max opened her eyes slowly and felt El stroking her hair. She sat up quickly and tiredly. The redhead looked around and saw her friends and family. They were all holding gifts. 

"You wanna go find out our babies gender?" 

Max nodded before getting up and holding Els hand. The two girls walked to Mike's front yard, everyone following quickly. The yard was decorated with pink and blue streamers and balloons. There was a table with two cakes, both labeled baby. They had one and two written on it. Everyone set their gifts in the small box next to the table. 

The redhead smiled shyly as she walked to the table. "Wait! I wanna take a picture!" Johnathan rushed to the front of the table holding his camera. El walked over to the redhead and smiled, "you ready?" Max nodded slowly, unsure of her answer. 

"The colors are in the cakes. Hurry up!" 

"Should we do both at the same time?"   
"Yeah." 

"Ready? Three two-" 

Both girls took their knives and sliced into the cake. Blue and pink came oozing out of the cakes. El yelled tearfully while Max just smiled. She hugged El and allowed the other girl to sob into her shoulder. 

"We're having a boy and a girl." 

"I know Maxie! I can't wait to dress her up in dresses and skirts! Do her hair in little pigtails!" 

"I can't wait to teach him how to skateboard." 

**** 

El and Max were laying on the couch, cuddled into one another, watching a rom-com. They now had to redecorate the nursery, getting two cribs and more stuffed animals. 

"Max?" 

"Yes my love?" El blushed at the nickname. 

"I was wondering- you don't have to say yes, but what if we named her Terry?" 

"After your-" 

"Yeah." 

Max looked up at the burnette and smiled. She pulled her into a soft kiss, allowing their foreheads to touch after they pulled away. "I think that's a perfect name." El smiled and pulled her into another soft kiss. "I was thinking William for him. Maybe we could call him Billy." 

El smirked, "I think that's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Max's birthday!

April 16th, 1996. 

"Will! I need your help!" 

"El? It's one am! What's wrong?!" 

"Todays Max's b-" 

"Omg! You're right I forgot I have to-" 

"Will! Hold on! I wanna plan a surprise party! She's asleep right now! Could you and Mike distract her today? Until five pm? Please." 

"Yeah of course El." 

"Thanks Will oh and don't say anything! Not even happy birthday okay?" 

"Yeah I got it. Goodnight." 

El put the phone back on the wall before walking upstairs. She crawled into bed, allowing Max to cuddle into her. The burnette smiled, kissing her wife's head softly. She fell asleep within ten minutes. 

**** 

Max flushed the toilet and got up, feeling gross. She brushed her teeth and washed her hands quickly, excited about her birthday. The redhead skipped back to her room and put on a nice outfit. She carefully walked down the stairs and ran to the kitchen. "Good morning honey!" 

El smiled at her, going back to cooking, "good morning baby." Max frowned slightly, "do you know what today is?" 

"Yea." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah! Of course I do, how could I forget." 

The shorter girl grinned from ear to ear. She was being silly, how could El forget her birthday!  
"Its Sandy and her boyfriend's anniversary! Shit that reminds me! I have to take her shift today." 

Max's face fell. Maybe El did forget. "No El i-" she was interrupted by a knock. Max sighed, going to answer the door. "Good morning!" 

"What do you want Micheal?" 

"Will wanted to know if you wanted to come shopping with us?" 

"Um yeah sure." 

"Okay go change." 

"I just did!" 

"Your w- okay yeah let's go!" 

"Hold on let me go say bye to El!" 

Max walked back into the kitchen and smiled at her wife. "El I'm going shopping with Will and Mike." She gave her a kiss and grabbed her bag. "Okay love, have fun!" 

Maybe everyone forgot. 

**** 

"Can we go into this store? Please!" 

Mike and Will looked at each other, sighing. "Max I don't think we should shop anymore." 

"Why not!" 

"You can barley walk!" 

"I'm only five months pregnant! I'm fine!" 

"With twins!" 

"Oh yea. Way to kill the mood Micheal." 

"Max, Mike's right. We should take a break." 

"Fine." 

Max shoved her bags into Mike and Wills hands, who dropped them, and sat on the bench. The boys huffed and sat next to her. Just then a girl looked at them, a disgusted look on her face. 

Everyone knew about Max and El. Some said it was cute, others said it wouldn't last, and the rest all hated it. They were grossed out by it and wanted nothing more than to tear the two apart. When they found out Max was pregnant, the town started to find a way to take the child away after it was born. They were horrible people. 

"Max it's so nice to see you here! Did she finally leave you?" 

"Stacey! So nice to see you, please go away." The two boys looked up worriedly. "We don't want to make a scene." 

"Oh don't worry, William! I just wanted to see how the babys doing!" 

"Its fine leave us alone." 

"Surprised it isn't dead!" 

That did it. Will was walking a pregnant and crying Max, while trying to hold all the bags, as Mike yelled at Stacey in the mall. 

**** 

"LUCAS!" The sound of a balloon popping scared everyone. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" El rubbed her forehead and sighed, "it's okay they should be here any minute. Everyone hide!" 

Everyone went into a hiding spot as they heard a key in the key hole. Dustin, who was the closest, shut the lights off. Max opened the door and threw her purse on the kitchen counter. The boys ran in behind her and set her bags down. Mike turned on the lights and everyone jumped out, yelling surprise. The redhead smiled when she looked around the room, "you did remember!" El smiled and walked over to her wife, "how could I forget?" 

**** 

It was now twelve in the morning and everyone had gone home. El let Max go to their room while she cleaned up. She went to their room right after. Max was laying on the bed, eating ice cream, and watching a movie. The burnette crawled into bed and Max immediately cuddled her. "Thank you." El smiled and kissed her wife softly, "happy birthday my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A


	11. Chapter 11

September 11th, 1995 

Max woke up feeling a wetness pooling around her. "What the- did I just piss myself?!" She got up to go to the bathroom when she got a pain in her stomach. "Oh, nevermind. It's just my water." She was way too tired to function and think about what she had just said. Her eyes widened, "HOLD ON MY WATER JUST BROKE." 

Mike, Will, Dustin, Suzie, Lucas, Masie, Hopper, Susan, Robin, Steve, Nancy, Jonathan, and Joyce all sat in the waiting room. Dustin had started stress eating, Will was tearing his sweater apart strand by strand, Mike was breaking his nails off, and Lucas was tapping his foot on the floor. The group of people looked up as they heard the door opened. El ran out and went to a trash can, throwing up. The boys walked over to her, worried out of their minds. She held the trash, looking ahead at no one specifically. "No one told me there would be blood!" It had not occurred to the group that El might not have known how babies were born. 

"Well how is she?!" Will was close to ripping his hair out. El nodded, "shes pushing baby number two as we speak. They kicked me out since I was 'stressing her out.'" Mike rolled his eyes at that, "you're her wife! They're your children too, El." 

"I know Mike but it's ok." 

"Its not ok!" 

"Mike I don-" 

She was interrupted by a loud scream. The group all looked at each other, faces as white as snow. They never responded correctly when they heard someone scream. They then heard cries and knew it was Max. El started to run to the room as the boys followed her. Everyone sitting got up from their seats and ran after them. A nurse came out of the room and smiled at El, "family only first." El and Susan walked into the room. Max was sitting on the bed, sweaty and breathing heavily while holding one of the babies. The other was in her doctors arms. The doctor looked up and smiled, "you two have a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl. Max wanted to wiat for everyone to reveal the names." 

The doctor handed the baby to El, who teared up as she looked down at her daughter. "Hi baby," Max smiled at her wife and daughter. "Well where are they?" She asked looking at El. The burnette looked up and smiled, they're outside I'll go get them." She handed the baby back to the doctor, leaving the two women alone. Max smiled at her mother, "mom? Do you wanna hold him?" Susan nodded and sat in the chair next to Max. The younger redhead handed her son to her mother, who immediately teared up once she saw him. "Hi beautiful, I'm your grandma." Max's heart warmed at the sight. Just then eleven heads ran in, El following behind. Max laughed at her friends, "chill! I'm not going anywhere." The four boys smiled. The doctor handed El the other baby, "girls this is beautiful but I really have to write the birth certificate." 

Max and El held hands, smiling at each other. "You ready?" El nodded looking down at her daughter. "Well everyone meet William Antonio Hopper and Jane Elizabeth Hopper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I love to read them and see your opinions on my stories! - A

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! There will be around 20 chapters - A


End file.
